<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neal Caffrey's Greatest Cost by cheride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999960">Neal Caffrey's Greatest Cost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheride/pseuds/cheride'>cheride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s06e06 Au Revoir, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheride/pseuds/cheride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment in time underneath Wall Street.<br/>Not enough details to be a full spoiler, but spoilerish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neal Caffrey's Greatest Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm supposed to be working on a chapter fic, but this little bit was in my head distracting me, so I just did what I was told.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>There was no time for hesitation; everything hinged on a perfect execution. Still, there was no going back after this—no <em>coming</em> back.</p>
<p>Right now, he could still back out. Right now, everything could still be explained. The missing money, the gun, the blanks, the “bloody” shirt—as inexplicable as it all seemed, he could find a way.</p>
<p>Right now, he still had family—Mozzie, June, Elizabeth. <em>Peter</em>. Right now, he wasn’t alone. But there was danger in family, because right now, the panthers could already be planning revenge.</p>
<p>Right now, he had to give up everything to save them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>